Schoolgirl Love 2010 anniversary challenge fics
by Lucie Grace
Summary: a random set of Usagi/Mamoru drabbles written summer 2010 for the Livejournal 2010 Anniversary Challenge. Silly jokes, cute moments, and sweet memories abound. Rated T for minor sexual implications in 'Conflict' and 'Oil'. Otherwise clean :
1. Locker

1. a. Locker

Usagi leaned around the corner, scanning the hallway. She let out a sigh of relief.

Creeping forward like a bunny on the prowl, she stopped before a long, bare locker; the only one that remained unadorned in the aftermath of the school's latest championship. At least his sense of school spirit made his belongings easy to detect…and to desecrate.  
Usagi reached into her bag, pulling from it a set of scissors, tape, and five large rolls of extra-soft, double-ply toilet paper. And she began her work.

Normally, Usagi sucked at art, or crafts, or decorating, or, well, anything that involved using anything that she could wrap herself in, staple herself to, or get stuck in her hair. But today, after mummifying herself accidentally twice, getting her hair caught in the door jamb five times, and wasting the remainder of her skipped homeroom class re-wrapping every inch of Mamoru's locker in toilet paper, her efforts, for once, had brought fourth fruit. It was truly a masterpiece to behold.

Just as she was attaching the last piece of tape, the bell rang, launching Usagi into the air—that is, until she rammed her head into the top edge of Mamoru's locker. The next moment, an obnoxiously familiar voice echoed from around the corner, and so the poor panicked rabbit did the only thing she could think of at the moment.

She hid.

In Mamoru's locker.

She watched in horror as he approached her hiding place, and leaned back away from the slots in the door, hoping to perhaps prolong her life by delaying her discovery. But something poked her sharply in the back, distracting her temporarily from her impending doom.

In all her haste and determination to vandalize Mamoru's locker, Usagi only now realized that she had missed an excellent opportunity to do some serious snooping into the jerk life of Chiba Mamoru. She picked up the offending object and examined it in front of the sliver of light. She only had time to register its bright red petals and the steel tip in its stem before the locker door was wrenched open, and Usagi was blinded by light and deafened by shouting.

"_ODANGO!_ _What_ have you done to my _locker_?"

"Ouch! You don't have to shout! I'm right here, baka!"

"EXPLAIN!"

Usagi grinned sheepishly and shrugged, which a moment later, she realized was a mistake. In the process of throwing up her arms, she also managed to thrust the stem end of the rose directly into Mamoru's nostril. He flinched, but then his face turned, (if it was possible,) redder.

"GET. OUT."

And Usagi sure as hell did.

It was only when she was out the door, through the schoolyard, and panting by the bus stop that she realized that the rose she was still holding could not have come from any ordinary admirer.


	2. Uniform

1. b. Uniform

Tuxedo Kamen watched hungrily, fighting an inner desire as Sailor Moon spun with her tiara, her skirt rising up around her.  
He gulped as the youma dissolved into a pile of dust and Sailor Moon sauntered over, her fuku swaying around her hips.  
"Tuxedo Kamen-sama..."  
"Sailor Moon. Perhaps..." Tuxedo Kamen's voice cracked as his eyes drifted downward again, and he forced them back up as he cleared his throat, focusing on her eyes instead. "Perhaps you, uhh, might consider getting...you know, getting your uniform, err..._lengthened_ a bit...? You know, because all those tabloids...some of them...you _know_, think...that it's slightly...ahh...revealing..." Tuxedo Kamen flinched, and he hoped that Sailor Moon didn't decide to turn her moon-dusting tiara on him for once.

Instead, however, Sailor Moon did something far more unexpected. She sighed, and Usagi set down her script and faced the audience in exasperation.

"I'm sorry; I can't do this anymore. This device-if it can even be called that-has been used TEN THOUSAND times! Yes, we all agree that my senshi uniform is too short, but HEY-it's NOT. MY. FAULT." Usagi paused to let out a noise of disgust, and placed her hands on her hips.

"If you're really so bothered by it, why don't you take it up with Takeuchi-sama herself! It's not like I write the scripts! I have no say WHATSOEVER in my costumes! I mean, HONESTLY, a transformation BROOCH? The last time they were in style, indoor plumbing hadn't been invented yet! Oh sure, all the other senshi get transformation _sticks, _but _I_, being the fearless leader, get a _brooch. __While we're at it, h_ow about we throw in a transformation _buckle_ too! Or a transformation _bonnet__!_"  
"And what about these boots? Whose idea was that? Do you realize how DIFFICULT it is to walk or run, much less, FIGHT in BOOTS? Or my arm-length-_freaking _ARM -LENGTH-gloves! WHAT, am I going to a ball or something?" Usagi finally ran out of breath, and panted angrily as she stepped down from the stage.  
"That's it. I'm done for today. I'll be back tomorrow when you've all had time to come up with some other plotline that doesn't involve Mamoru being tempted to think about doing things to me that he's too honorable to ever even consider. Ugh. I swear; all you fanfiction authors are nothing more than a bunch of hentai."

Usagi disappeared out the door, and Mamoru, who was left standing on stage, finally deposited his script on the floor alongside Usagi's, and spoke.  
"Hey, if you guys do decide to talk to Takeuchi-sama...Can you also ask her-I mean, I appreciate the fact that this is a shoujo anime but...these roses don't really DO _anything_ except make me look rather gay..."


	3. Classroom

1. c. Classroom

The dim lights of the classroom glowed above, casting a shadow over the dark-haired young man who was placing his final assignment back in his school bag. His face was expressionless as he glanced about the room. He had come to say his last goodbye to this classroom-this world-that had become his home for a brief time. He wouldn't admit to himself, however, that he really wasn't here, in this dreary classroom late in the evening to pick up his last belongings, so much as in hopes of seeing a certain teenager one last time. He thought perhaps he might catch her leaving detention.

She wasn't here, however; that much was certain. Her desk lay nearby, as empty as the others, except for a tiny doodle graffiti-ed on its corner. He smiled. Typical Odango.  
He couldn't understand what made her childishness so attractive, and he almost cursed it, for it caused him so much disloyalty, and so much pain. Soon, however, he would be gone, and the pain, he hoped, would finally fade. He could not betray his Princess.  
Resolving to bid one last goodbye to her drawing, he stepped forward.

'This is my last moment as Seiya Kou…'  
As he paused at her desk, though, his smile distorted itself into a grimace.

Seiya had not been close enough to see before, but now it was apparent that the doodle was more than a mere manifestation of child-like antics; the little chibi (or, rather, _Chiba_) couple was a small symbol of Usagi's affection—for someone else.

Bile rose in Seiya's throat, but he swallowed it with his own memories of Usagi.  
_Usagi, shouting and red-faced with anger…__  
__Usagi wailing as she dove for a softball…__  
__Usagi serving him cake with her trademark smile…_

For a moment, Seiya was suddenly aware of the ache in his chest, but he forced it away.  
'Although it was short,' he murmured softly, 'it was fun.'

He pulled from his pocket the rose it held, and gently laid it over the rightmost of the two characters, leaving only the odangoed one unobscured from view. He imagined she was perhaps even holding it close to her, as if in gratitude for his friendship. But only for his friendship. The little chibi Usagi's eyes remained on her lover, even with him out of sight. Although Kou Seiya would have given anything in that moment for just one piece of Tsukino Usagi's heart, he knew she had none left to give. Whether or not he deserved it, Chiba Mamoru had taken it away long before he had disappeared from Usagi's life.

Did I fool you into thinking it was Mamoru at the beginning? I hope so...  
I tried to think of some anime cannon episode in which Mamoru and Usagi are both in a classroom together, and I realized that there really isn't any scene like that (other than a fight in the R series, perhaps). So I decided to try something a bit different. I hope I didn't piss off too many people by bringing up the subject of Seiya, but this was really an exercise for me as a writer more than anything else; I hate Seiya as much as the next Usagi/Mamoru fan, so this was an attempt to be sympathetic toward an arch-enemy, in a sense...


	4. Homework

1. d. Homework

Usagi wiped a bead of sweat from her brow, but her face remained taught in concentration. She whipped her body around, releasing the disc as she narrowed her gaze at the desired point of contact. The frisbee flew through the air, and to Usagi's glee, straight at its target. A growl and an instant later, however, Usagi realized she had mistaken a hedge for a certain ugly jacket. It didn't make much difference, though. She had released too late, so the frisbee had flown too high, and instead of hitting her target in the back, it had hit him on the head. She groaned.  
"Oi! Odango, how many times to I have to tell you that I am not a trash can?"  
Usagi rolled her eyes and grumbled.  
"Then why do you wear that piece of garbage?"  
Mamoru's eyes flashed in response.  
"Sorry, what was that?"  
"I _said_, 'your jacket certainly belongs in one.' "  
"Well, Odango, I was going to give this back to you, but since you apparently aren't feeling too friendly today—" Usagi swiped at the air, but Mamoru was too quick and pulled the frisbee away, holding it out of reach.  
"Mamoru-baka, give it back!"  
"Odango, I'm certainly not going to give you another weapon to throw at my head."  
"I wasn't aiming for your _head_; I was aiming for your jacket."  
"Well, obviously, you missed."  
"Seriously, that's mine; give it back!"  
"You know, Odango, I don't think so. Target practice is over." He turned and began to walk away.  
"Arghhh! But that was my homework for Luna! And I was actually doing it!"  
Mamoru turned around and narrowed his eyes.  
"Your _cat_ gives you homework?"  
Usagi blanched.  
"Err…"


	5. Lunch

1. e. Lunch

Usagi was having a wonderful morning.  
To begin with, she had actually woken up _on time_ for a change, and thus had the pleasure of eating a leisurely breakfast, accompanied by her favorite manga. Secondly, Shingo had caught _shingles_, which a) made him miserable, b) kept him out of Usagi's hair, and c) made for a rather funny joke, in Usagi's opinion.  
And thirdly, with her mother tied up taking care of her youngest child, Ikuko didn't have the time to pack her elder daughter's lunch.  
At first, Usagi had responded bitterly to the idea of having to pack her own bento, but once her mother hurried back upstairs with a wet cloth and a glass of water, Usagi's brain finally kicked in and she realized that packing her own lunch could have some positive prospects. Like the fact that it could consist entirely of cookies, donuts, cake, and of course, her personal favorite—odangos.

Usagi's good luck must have run out by the time she left for school, however, because she still managed smash into her nemesis. In fact, she had wasted so much time yelling at him that by the time she had made it to school, she was later than ever. After receiving the usual detention, Usagi's mood depended, and, in an effort to cheer herself up, she sat down at her desk and opened her bag to sneak a snack from her lunch—only to realize that her bento was gone. She must have dropped it when she collided with that baka. Her foul mood worsened.

Hours later, Usagi finally trudged through the door to the Crown, tongue hanging from her mouth in hunger. Her eyes adjusted to the light, and then her face lit up as she recognized her fugitive bento, resting casually on the counter in front of her usual seat. Running over and snatching it up, she ripped it open enthusiastically, thinking to herself that for once, perhaps Mamoru was actually being nice—and then she dumped its contents out on the counter in disgust.

Carrots.

Glancing back at her bento in deprivation, she found a note on the bottom and retrieved it grudgingly.

_Odango-__  
__Surely you weren't going to eat all that junk for lunch? I thought maybe you could use something a bit more appropriate for a rabbit…_


End file.
